nightmarefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Krueger
This article belongs to Ijordan04 ''' '''Don't edit unless allowed Mrs. Krueger is a murderous woman, with a strong attraction to death. She was one of the past girlfriends of Fredrick Charles Krueger, the Springwood Slasher. When he became a dream demon, she claims that it took her over 10 years to find him. Appearance Faora is easily recognizable by her red and green striped dress, her clawed glove, her brown hat, and black hair and Christian Louboutin Classe Velvet Red Sole Over-the-Knee Black Boots. Biography Origin On a stormy night, Faora bribes a member of an African diaspora into stealing Freddy's remains in a bag from an auto salvage yard. While speaking to him on the phone, she warns him to bring the bag to her before he revives him. However, when he completes this request and listens to her and bring the body back to her, he then chants "Klaatu Verata Nikto". Which brings Freddy to life (bu unbeknownst to her Freddy was playing dead and so she thought the spell didn't work) so she sneaks up behind him and slits his throat with a Buck Knife. So she takes the bag containing him back to her high-end house, where she keeps his remains in the closet. She then attempts to resurrect his soul again with a book called Voodoo For Dummies. When it appears to not work, she angrily tosses the book away. Her moment is interrupted by her unwanted lover Mr. Lewis, who lets himself in. In an attempt to get her affection, he shows her a photo of a bitting he gave his son. Regardless, she tells him "I'm Not Really into Abusive Dads". Walking away, she notices that Freddy is missing and becomes excited. She tries tricking Mr. Lewis to provoke Freddy, asking him to crawl under a stool to get her lipstick. Before anything happens, her pet Africanised Honey Bee Barry lands on him, causing him to scream and recoil. Faora laughs at this, and puts her Africanised Honey Bee back into her cage. During this, Mr. Lewis jumps onto her bed in an attempt to seduce her. While she finds this laughable, she is surprised to find a claw sitting next to her. He teases Faora for her obsession with the claw, but she notes that the claw would make an interesting sex toy. As Mr. Lewis rushes back to the bed, she cuffs his arms and legs to the bedposts. She places the bladed glove on his chest and begins to perform a striptease. To incite Freddy, she tells Mr. Lewis that he can be jealous and will kill anyone who looks at her. When Mr. Lewis jokes about the glove's size, Freddy comes alive and bursts his claw through Mr. Lewis's chest. Mr. Lewis shouts for Faora for help, but she joyfully watches him be killed. Freddy then takes Mr. Lewis's soul. As Freddy then walks over to her wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her on the lips he replies by saying "oh babe how I missed you" after she gets reacquainted with Freddy, she brings up the glove she found the night he was burned down, thinking it is his way of an engagement ring. On the contrary, he reveals that "I was going to give it to her", as he was well aware of his faith. Touched by this, but asking "when is he going to turn her into a dream demon" so they can be together for eternity. He says "she has to give him time", so Later the next day, Freddy contacts the dream demons and asking if they can share their power with Faora but they respond with telling him they already gave all their power to Freddy and unless Freddy gives up his power faora cant be a dream demon and they can't share Freddy's power with her unless Freddy has shares his DNA with her. So Freddy appears as a human and assumes this fake i.d. and name he then asks a doctor to transfers blood transfer with Faora. But the dream demon say that is still not enough so Freddy asks when was the last time we did it as that might work so later at night they copulate together. Then later the next day Freddy ask if that is enough the dream demons then say the will only accept it if they have a sacrifice so Freddy gives them Mr. Lewis soul as an offer which they accept they then turn Faora into an official dream demon as her and Freddy prey on the souls of the living and they find a way back to the Dream Realm, where they will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity." They ''are now together for eternity. Powers and Abilities Unlike Freddy, she can spread her influence beyond Springwood * Mrs. Krueger possesses similar powers to Freddy albeit on a lesser scale as she is part human. Mrs. Krueger possesses the ability to enter the dreams and daydreams of humans and within this realm, she can reshape things at her will. Her powers also allow her to teleport at will. * Telepathically connected to Freddy: she is able to see through the eyes of Freddy and can talk to him telepathically '''Weaknesses' Much like Freddy, If she is killed, she cannot return if no one remembers her or is afraid of her. She can also be pulled out of the dream world, in which case, she is mortal, cannot use most of her powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or ), and can die, she can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as she suffers multiple injuries by people and survives, when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that she sometimes uses it to kill her victims, Faora appears to be afraid of fire (as it was by fire that caused Freddy mortal death). Should an incident occur between Faora and her dream demon masters, the demons have the capability of taking away Faora's powers, rendering her in a weakened state. As stated and shown in The Dream Master, as she is a literal nightmare, she is also adversely weak against mirrors and reflections, as they come to recall her pain and torment that she has long inflicted on others. Category:Antagonists